What have you done?
by Death For One
Summary: Rogue's thought on a song that reminds het of Remy. Song is What Have You Done by Within Temptation.


What Have You Done

**Disclaimer- I don't own X-men or the song What Have You Done. The song is owned by Within Temptation. It's an awesome song so you should listen to it. Also this is my first song-fic so be nice.**

**Rogue's thoughts about how a song reminds her about a certain someone. Told in my pov.**

Rogue sighed as she weaved between the trees. Kitty was baking again so she had lite out of there. With another sigh she pulled out her IPod and pressed play.

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love_

_What have you done now?_

Dang that swamp rat. He had been pushing himself into her thoughts and now her favorite song. The verse fit perfectly with the first time they had met. She had tried to absorb him. She had instantly felt a connection. Or maybe that was his empathy.

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know I should stop believing_

_I know there's no retrieving_

_It's over now, what have you done_

The time she had found out about his plans had hurt her. So she figured that leaving him would be sufficient. But her conscious wouldn't stop getting on her about his feelings about her. That's why she went back.

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between you and me_

It was true she had been waiting for someone like him. Someone who look past her mutation. Of course nobody at the mansion would let her be near him. Not after he kidnaped her. Nobody would trust him. If anybody mentioned his name words would start getting colorful. The other X-men were the curse between them. One that would remain forever.

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done now?_

_What have you done? _

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

It's one of the many questions she asked herself daily. It mostly dealt about her lying about her feelings for him. She didn't exactly like him but she didn't hate him either. Kind of how she felt about the other x-teens. Also how she had chewed him out last time she ran into him. Literally ran into him. She ended up with many bruises.

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you have_

_Turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now, what have you done?_

She hated that fact. How she could have killed him. Remy had shown her the tape with her kissing him. He continuously played it until Logan came in and destroyed it. One of the things that secretively pleased her thought was the fact that he didn't mind. He really did turn into her worst enemy. They were never on the same side. Sure there was talk about him joining the X-men but there was also talk about him joining the Brotherhood. The last time she had absorbed him he really thought she hated him. After that she tried to be a little nicer. But just a little so he wouldn't suspect and neither would the others.

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between you and me_

What had she done? She let the one guy in the whole world who liked her leave without a goodbye. He has slipped away time after time. Each time they ever saw each other in fact. Many times he had another girl with him. Which reminded her of her cursed skin. Why did fate give her feelings for a player and poison skin too. It just wasn't fair.

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done? _

_What have you done?_

_What have you done?_

_I will not fall, won't let go_

_We will be free when it ends_

Why is it now that this song has started to thrown all her mistakes in her face? Including pushing her mom off a cliff. And wouldn't you know it it reminded her of Remy because he has parent trouble too. That stupid Cajun can't even let her feel sorry for herself in peace. No he has to pop up. But she won't let go of that one shred of hope of controlling her mutation. Because if she was free they might could be together.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

This song spoke the truth so much it was scary. Finally it ended but Remy was still there. She contemplated a tree wondering if hitting her head on would help her when she was interrupted.

"Bonjour Cherie."

"What do you want swamp rat?"

"Anything your willing to give is fine with me Roguey."

Before she could snap at him Logan came out of the brush.

"I'll give you one warning now get out of here before I rip out your spine." He commanded and to give it a little more pizazz unsheathed his claws. Remy gave a sad smile to Rogue and scampered off. She followed Logan back to the mansion. Once she got to her room she took out the card he had given her and held it to her heart.

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate makes us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_


End file.
